This Isn't What I Want
by Happy Noodle Girl
Summary: Serena and Darien kiss, Darien thinks they should forget about it, or does he? Serena agrees, or does she? Serena's dad tells her about a little surprise, first she is pissed, but then she thinks better of it when she finds out who it involves. Better sum


Hello! Here is my new story "This Isn't What I Want." It's about how Darien and Serena accidentally kiss...but Darien doesn't want anything to develope from it...or does he? Serena agrees...or does she? She knows what she wants, and she wants Darien, she just doesn't know how to get him. Well shes got a whole day to make him think otherwise! And to Serena's great dismay? She has a big surprise that is dropped on her by her dad. :) heh heh.  
  
Let me know if you like this! Please!?!  
  
Title: This Isn't What I Want  
By: Happy Noodle Girl (HappyNoodleGrl@aol.com)  
Rated: PG-13  
Part: 1  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
(AN: I guess you can say this first part is kinda useless, but oh well, it was silly)  
"Hey Serena? What are you doing?" Raye asked as she stared at the dancing girl.  
"TieBo! Feel the burn baby!" Serena shouted as she did a high kick and then started doing pelvic thrusts.  
"Do the pelvic thrust!!" She sang as if she were in the Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
Raye sweatdropped as she stared at the energetic weirdo infront of her.  
"freakin' weirdo man..." She breathed out as she turned around and started walking out of Serena's room.  
Serena was then left alone again in her room with her tie boe and pelvic thrusts. She jumped and danced, swung and hit.  
'God I can't believe this day...un-freaking believable!' She thought mentally amazed at the events of the earlier hours.  
Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She turned down her music and her door opened to reveal her father.  
"Now Serena. I want to talk to you about your grades young lady. They are unacceptable for someone your age. You need to realize that you aren't always going to get by in life with a bubbly personality and a smile. You need more than that young lady." Her father explain all the while wagging his finger in her face dismayed.  
Serena looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
'What the hell...?' She asked herself mentally perplexed.  
Then she suddenly got an idea to get rid of her dad.  
  
"Hey Dad..." She asked, drawing out her words.  
"Yes?"  
"Where do babies come from?" She asked innocently with a baby-ish twinkle in her eyes.  
Suddenly Ken Tsukino became extremely red in the face and his light brown eyes widened in surprise and fear.  
"Uhhh...ask your mother." Ken then ubruptly turned and walked out of Serena's room closing her door on the way out.  
Serena sighed in relief.   
"Thank god. That man can get on my nerves!" She fumed, irritated.  
  
Then suddenly her door opened once more and she saw her father's head poke through.  
"OH and we're getting you a tutor. Tomorrow after school, your mother can drive you and you can ask her your uh...special question..." He concluded as he shut the door and ran away from his increasinly red daughter.  
"FUCKER! I don't want a tutor! I don't need one!" She shouted out at the closed door starting at the door with her foot extended.  
She hit the door knob with the arch of her foot. Serena recoiled in pain.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT THAT HURT!!" She screamed as she fell to the floor cradling her abused foot.  
"Damn stupid piece of shit door, stupid piece of shit dad who can't answer a stupid freaking question about fucking babies! Stupid piece of shit life! Stupid piece of shit teachers! Stupid piece of shit EVERYTHING!!" Serena screamed out her open window vehmently still careful not to put too much pressure on her bruised foot.  
She growled at the passeryers. They gave her a fearful look and walked a bit faster past that specific house.  
  
"Grr..damn it all...damn it all I tell you!" Seeing as how it was 9:30 at night she decided to go to bed and get this day over with. The day from hell she refered to it as.  
  
Lets see, why don't we recap on the day.  
Well Serena woke up late once again for school, although this time it wasn't only ten minutes late, but a whole hour! She scurried to school dropping loose papers and other supplies on the floor. She tried to pick them up but soon gave up, praying she wasn't losing anything important. And then just as she was rounding a corner she crashed into anthother body. And also, just her luck there happened to be a mud puddle right behind her, where she just happened to land.  
Covered in mud, she looked up to see her worst enemy.  
"Darien! You baka! Look what you did!" Serena screamed angrily at the tall, muscular, dark, handsome...whoa hold on, tall man, yes, good enough dammit!  
Darien looked down at the 16 year old covered in murky mud from head to mary-jane covered toe. Darien emediatly felt sympathy for the young girl. He held out his hand for her to grab. She stared at the offered had like it had ugly puss covered green blisters with blood oozing out the sides as well...ehhh a little too graphic huh? oh well!  
"Meatball Head! Do you want help getting up or what?" He asked irritated and exasperated.  
Serena took the offered hand, but as Darien pulled her up, she grabbed with her free hand, a hand full of murky, gooie mud. As soon as she was balanced once again she shoved the mud filled hand into Darien's face. Darien was too shocked to do anything. He stood there and stared at the laughing girl as the brown muck slowly dripped from his face.  
"That was great! Oh my god! I think I'm going to pee my pants!" Serena sqealed out as she held her stomach, and doubled over with laughter.  
  
Darien finally came back to his senses and really looked at the blonde girl infront of him.  
"What was that for!?!" He yelled angrily.  
Serena sobbered up quickly at the tone of his voice and quickly became defensive.  
"You called me Meatball Head you twisted son of a hairy chipmunk!" She said poking him in the chest with her index finger.  
Darien gave her a quizzical look at her choice of words then sighed.  
"Come on. We both need to get cleaned up. Come on back to my house. I'll call in sick at school for you and me both." Darien explained still standing with the mud now drying, as if it were a facial, onto his face.  
Serena had a look of shock written across her face.  
"WHAT!?! You can't do that!" She screamed appalled at his suggestion.   
'Acting as my father! No way! That's weird!' She thought mentally amused.  
"Yes..." Darien drawled out.  
"Ok you twisted son of a hairy chipmunk lets go...where's your place?" She gave in easily and started pulling him off in an unknown direction.  
"Uh Meatball Head...you're going the wrong way spaz."  
"Shut up Darien! Which way is it you hairy chipmunk!" She screamed at him, sticking her pink tongue out at him.  
Darien gave her a weird look and rolled his eyes.  
"Would you stop calling me that! It's annoying." He told her.  
"Hah! Now you know how I feel when you call me Meatball Head! And I won't stop calling you hairy chipmunk unless you stop calling me meatball head!"  
Darien seemed in deep thought for a moment with his thumb and index finger poised on his chin in a thinking position.  
"No way! I can live with being called a hairy chipmunk, but there is no way I can live without calling you meatball head." Darien answered back with a childish grin playing acorss his face.  
Serena growled and then spat out,  
"Lead the way to your freaking house hairy chipmunk." She ordered.  
Darien just laughed and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her in the opposite direction she had been going in.  
  
Once she had arrived at Darien's apartment she stared around in awe.  
"Wow Darien. Nice place ya got here." Serena breathed out, dripping mud onto the carpet.  
"Yeah thanx...now get in the shower and get your freaking self off my carpet, you're getting mud everywhere." He answered.  
"Sh..Shower?" She gulped.  
"Uh yeah." Darien said once again rolling his eyes for the second time at the exuberant blonde that day.  
Serena shrugged her shoulders and found her way into the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the shower head.  
  
Once she came out she was all squeaky clean, but she realized that she had no clean clothes, all there was was a towel hanging over the shower curtain, and it didn't look too big. Considering that was all she had she quickly ringed out her long floor length blonde hair and wrapped the towel around her petite body. She pulled her hair infront of her so it layed across her chest, covering any exposed flesh. She hesitantly opened the door and poked her head out the door. She saw no Darien lurking about.  
'Where is he?' She thought looking from side to side.  
She walked out from behind the protection of the bathroom door and into the hall way. Still no Darien. She looked out into the living room. Nope, not there either.  
"Oh my god." Serena suddenly heard a voice behind her.  
She jumped around and in surprise dropped her towel. Luckily her hair was in front of her, covering her major body parts from prying eyes. But not even her hair could cover everything, and a certain someone still managed to get an eyefull.   
  
All Darien could do was stare at the golden angel infront of him only covered by her own hair.  
'Wow.' Was all he was able to come up with.  
"Darien!" Serena screamed as she bent down and grabbed her towel, and just then, Darien saw more than he ever thought he would of Serena.  
She looked back up and saw the stunned look on Darien's face. She gasped.  
"Hentai!" She yelled at him once more.  
He quickly snapped out of his stupor and became angry.  
"I am not!" He defended himself.  
"You're the one who comes waltzing out here in only a tiny towel that barely covers anything and then you're the one who also drops her towel and gives me a show! Your fault! See!?! All your fault! Your fault..." He finished his rambling when he saw her standing there with her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes over and over again.  
"WHAT!?!" He screamed at her impatient stance.  
"I need clothes hairy chipmunk, now!" She ordered.  
Darien almost jumped at her authoritive tone, and ran into his room to get her some clothes.  
  
A few minutes later Darien came back out of his room carrying a pair of black boxers and a black girl's tank top. Serena eyed the tank top suspiciously.  
"Where did you get that Darien?" She questioned quizzically.  
Darien blushed and looked down at the black tank top in his hand.  
"It's my ex-girlfriend's, she forgot to take it with her one time and uh...yeah i just found it in my dresser." He explained while still blushing furiously.  
Serena cracked a grin at Darien's expression.  
"Uh huh. Sure Darien, I know you like wearing woman's clothing." Serena teased while walking up to him and reaching for the clothes with her free hand. her other hand was tightly holding the towel in place.  
"I do not!" Darien screamed vehmently.  
Darien pulled the boxers and tank top just out of her reach. Serena glared at the grinning man infront of her. He knew full well that at her height, which was 5'4", she could never reach the clothes that he held up in the air with his 6'1" stature.  
"Darien!" She whined reaching once again for the clothes.  
Darien just pulled the clothes farther and farther out of her reach each time she would try to retrieve them. Serena then decided to try one last time. She held onto her towel, making sure she had a good hold on it, and then took a flying leap for the clothes. She never knew she could jump so high. Not only did she catch her clothes, but she also caught a pair of lips.  
Serena smashed down onto Darien making them both fall to the floor. Serena had accidentally crushed her lips to his when she had jumped for her clothes. And now they were on the floor, Serena laying on top of Darien, still kissing the day lights out of him.  
  
At first Darien was surprised, he hadn't even seen her comming, but he felt her lips on his, he knew he was in heaven. Her lips felt like silk and her breath tasted like mint from the gum she had been chewing earlier.  
  
Serena never knew what happened. One minute she was going for the clothes held high up in the air and then next she was swapping spit with Darien, her worst enemy! 'I wonder if this will change anything? I hope so, I don't know if i'll ever be the same after this kiss.' She thought dreamily.  
  
Darien then ran his tongue gently along her lips, begging for her to let him in. And she did easily. Sliding his tongue in he explored the contours of her mouth. Quickly wanting more of her sweet flavor.  
  
'This feels so right...yet, this is kinda weird. What am I doing!?! This is my worst enemy man! God dammit all!!' Serena screamed mentally.  
Suddenly she pulled her bruised and red lips away from his. She stared into his dark, lust filled eyes. At that moment, she knew nothing would ever be the same between them again.  
Serena quickly pulled herself off of Darien, still holding her towel tighty against her. She saw the black boxers and black tank top being held losely in Darien's hands. She bent down and grabbed them from his hands and ran into the bathroom to change.  
  
A few minutes later Serena walked out of the bathroom now in her rolled up black boxers and black tank top that hugged her figure nicely. By that time Darien was sitting on the couch looking as if he were thinking hard. Serena looked at him hesitantly and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to him, not talking or moving.  
  
"I called your school and mine and told them we were sick, so yeah." He explained to the girl next to him, still looking staight ahead in a sort of dazed state.  
  
"Thanx." She said and stared staright ahead, too affraid to look at him, to ask if he felt what she felt too.  
  
"Darien."  
"Serena." They both said simultaniously.  
They both giggled and chuckled, turning their heads to look at each other. They suddenly became serious.  
"Serena, what happened back there...I think maybe we should forget it ever happened..." Darien said, his head hanging down.  
Serena's eyes grew large in shock and fear. She didn't want to forget what happened, she wanted to be with him. She...she loved him!  
'Love? What is love? Could I possibly be feeling love? That's definatly something i haven't felt in a long time.' Serena thought sardonically.  
  
"Yes. Maybe you're right. It's probably for the best." Serena lied through her teeth. She knew its wasn't for the best, she knew it wasn't right. It was all wrong in her eyes, she knew it was right to be with him though, to be in his arms...to feel safe, she knew that was right.  
"I should probably leave..." She let the sentence hang in the air, waiting for him to reply.  
"Yeah you should...but where would you go? You can't go home...and all your friends are probably at school." Darien stated matter-of-factly.  
Serena nodded solemly. That's all Darien needed.  
"Stay here Serena. Don't worry about it." He said to her.  
She nodded her head in compliance. The two just continued to sit in silence......  
  
TO BE CONITINUED!.....  
  
Hey you guys! I never thought I would write something during school days, well I guess I was wrong...this may seem a little stupid and done before but oh well, I like it. Well you guys should review...be like mike...I know I want to be like mike! :) lol ok anyways..yeah just tell me if you like this little piece of shit, maybe I'll continue it if you do like it, so let me know dammit! :) ok later!  
  
-Happy Noodle Girl 


End file.
